


A Court of Ice and Deceit

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: A Princess of the Winter CourtThe son of NightWhen the two collide, it may well be catastrophic





	A Court of Ice and Deceit

Zaire watched as the Prince of Velaris waltzed around the ballroom, smiling at people, firmly shaking hands with men, bowing for ladies, kissing the cheeks of babies, glowing like the fucking sun, all that utter crap. He was an arrogant one, this Nikolai of the Night, and oh how he knew it. Zaire could admit that his tan skin and dark blue-purple eyes were really something, and his tousled blonde hair looked like it had just had a set of hands running through it and he was so _tall_ and his shoulders _broad_ and she really needed to stop thinking about him. It was just unfair, the way his dark suit hugged so closely to his body. Males in the Winter Court would never be so scandalous with their attire! He even had his top three buttons undone so the ladies could see the Illyrian tattoos on his chest!

Zaire rolled her eyes as he offered to dance with another lady – her childhood friend. Her friend was blushing like a fool, nearly tripping over her feet in her eagerness to dance with the Prince. Zaire was envious though – envious of the ease her friend could dance with men and let her hair down and wear loose clothes. Zaire had her hair so tight in a bun it made her scalp ache, and her dress was the perfect shade of white to match her skin and hair. She was the perfect image of a future Winter Queen. But image or not, all she wanted to do was flee this dastardly place. She did not care if it was a sacred holiday and that they had esteemed guests, she wanted to escape home and take a bath, and just spend some time with herself. Was that too much to ask? Maybe she would go to her parent’s home instead, pretend that she had been too tired to go to her own palace as to avoid awkward questions.

Zaire was done looking down on the people of her court. She was situated on a balcony that curved around the marble floor, high enough to see everyone but to remain hidden away. She stepped back from the edge, and sat on one of the many plush red chairs that were placed around for people’s convenience. She closed her eyes and listened to the music, letting the notes from the piano and whistles from the flutes carry her away like she was also that fleeting. Her heart was heavy, and her limbs were numb, and she couldn’t face another moment of it. She lied in on herself, resting her head against her folded arms.

“What are you doing up here, Lady Zaire? Last I saw the revelry was beneath us.”

Zaire flinched at the melodic voice from next to her, and peeked a single eye open to see who was bothering her in her private place. To her complete surprise, it was none other than Lord Nikolai.

“Prince Nikolai, welcome to the Winter Court.” The smile she gave him was small and unconvincing, and she didn’t even care at this point. “Last _I_ saw you were having quite the time dancing, why not continue?” The dismissal was subtle, and he missed it.

“So you were watching me then. I had a feeling.” He smirked at her, and she gave him her full attention. “Why would I dance down there when the prettiest woman I’ve seen all night is up here?”

She sat up straight and cross one leg over the other. “You seem to be mistaken, prince, I-”

“Call me Nik, all my friends do.” He interrupted.

“But I am not your friend.”

His eyes twinkled, and he held out a hand. “Not yet.”

She looked at his outstretched hand once, and then turned away. He let his hand fall, but his enthusiasm was still in full throttle.

“I haven’t seen much of the Winter Court before.” He told her.

She hummed.  

“I heard a rumour that you have the second-best ice cream in all Prythian.”

She boggled at him. “Second best? You are wrong, we have the best as far as the wind can take you. Halana’s is unparalleled, especially the lavender and white chocolate the store offers.”

He put a hand on his chin, considering her words. “I don’t believe you.”

“I am daughter of High Lady Viviane and High Lord Kallias, you can trust my judgement.”

“I need proof.” He put simply.

“Then go try it.” She countered.

“If only I had an escort to show me where to go.” He smiled at her again, this time far more tenderly. She could see it in his eyes; he thought her to be skittish. Her persona may be, but in reality she was a force as strong as the tide, as ferocious as the snow, and she would not bend to the will of a male bored with what has already been offered to him.

“If only,” she said monotonously. She got up from her chair, and went to walk away, but he hooked his arms in hers before she could go anywhere.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hello?”

“My name is Nik, and my mother made me come to this alone because my twin sister’s cramps are too bad for her to leave the house. I’m two-hundred and five, and my favourite colour is blue. I love to paint, I did it with my grandmother at every opportunity before she passed, and my best friends are my cousin Dimitri and my buddy Isaac. I have an unnatural love for pizza, which I eat after every training session with my grandfather. I’m a veilsinger, and there can never be too many dogs in the world. You?”

She raised an eyebrow at his onslaught of information. His face became gentler at the mention of his family, and his elbow was no longer tight on hers. She kept it linked though, her curiosity for this male overpowering her resolve. “What?”

“I introduced myself, which is what someone should do when they meet a nice Lady for the first time. I misread you, and thought you would enjoy my sarcasm. I was wrong, and I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. If it pleases you, I would love to hear more about you.”

Zaire was unsure if he was being genuine, but decided it would not hurt for her to share a little bit. “My name is Zaire, and I’m three-hundred and forty-two. I have a pet fox named Peter, he was the runt of the litter and I couldn’t bear to see him put down so I stole him and kept him in my room and cared for him until my parents found out. By then, I was too attached and they let me keep him. My favourite colour is pink, and sometimes I sing. My best friends name is Aleanor, but she was courted by a Lord in the Summer Court so I barely see her anymore. I love ice-cream.”

Nik listened with rapt attention to her every word.

“In that case, Lady Zaire, would you like to accompany me away from this hellish ball to get some ice-cream? I have it on good authority that Halana’s is the best in Prythian.”

This male was too charming for his own good, but that didn’t stop Zaire from giving him a shy nod, and leading him away from the ball.

____

“That can’t possibly be true!” Zaire snorted, her ice-cream sitting melted and forgotten next to her.

“I swear on my soul it is. Dimka had been so busy trying to get the attention of this female that he didn’t notice his arm had been set on fire by his ex-lover. It wasn’t until I doused it that he did! And then he was just like, ‘was that a flame? Oh dear, I really should be more careful where I stick it, shouldn’t I?’”

Zaire roared with laughter, making a few fae around them give her strange looks. Ice-cream (that Nik agreed was the best he’d ever tasted) had turned into a four-hour conversation, that had led to her being wrapped in his jacket and her hair falling loose. He still looked as pristine as before, but now there was a fine blush colouring his cheeks and his sleeves had been rolled up to reveal more tattoos. Zaire covered her mouth to stifle her laughs, but that only led to a few joyful tears falling down her face.

“I wish I could say this was a single occurrence, but that man has a serious problem when it comes to choosing his lovers.” Nik chortled.

“This one time, Aleanor and I decided to skinny dip in the lake west of the palace, and it was a terrible idea. Not only was it freezing, but her brother, who rather fancied me, stole my clothes so I couldn’t leave. He left Al’s, so she had to get dressed and run to get me some more, but she took over an hour. There were people sailing that night and I had no clue beforehand! I had to hide between rocks, cover myself in algae and pretend I was an Ice Wraith so sailors wouldn’t come any closer. I was absolutely mortified.”

“He sounds dreadful.” Nik wrinkled his nose.

“He was young and stupid – as we all are at that age.”

“Not me. I was born fully formed and ready to charm my way around the world. It was rather miraculous.”

“Oh really? I can imagine how lanky you would’ve been coming into your height. Too much limb and not enough muscle.”

Nik placed a hand over his heart and feigned a sigh. “You’ve wounded me, Darlin’. How ever will I recover?”

They were sitting at one of the many quaint tables that lined the rushing river than ran through the capital of her court. They were there for weary people needing a rest, adventurous lovers who wanted to take a pause, and for budding friends who needed a break from pesky balls. It was well into the night, and the moon reflected light right onto the river next to him, lighting up their surroundings with a low, white glow.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Zaire reached forward and dipped her finger in the gooey remnants of his banana and caramel ice-cream, popping her finger in her mouth and moaning at the taste. Stores should just sell melted ice-cream, she decided, in the morning she’ll make it a royal decree.

Nik didn’t reply, just rested his head on his hands and watched her. She winked at him jokingly, but all he did was to continue to gaze at her adoringly. She let him sit in silence, trying to contain a smile from being looked at like that, but she couldn’t.

“Why are you doing that?” She waved in the direction of his face.

“Because I think you’re wonderful.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words. Instead she inclined her head away, hoping to hide her spreading blush, and tapped her nails on the table.

“Would you sing for me, Zaire?” he asked earnestly.

Normally, she would say no to such a request. Her voice was one of the few things that belonged solely to her, and she didn’t like to share such an intimate part of herself with people. She would rather strip naked and yell from the top of a mountain than share her voice with a stranger, but Nik was nice, and he made her feel warm in a very cold life. She would only ever see him tonight, so why not live it to its fullest?

She sang for him a silly nursery rhyme meant for children, nothing too revealing, but still a taste of her capabilities. “ _All things bright and new, saved the day of girl gone blue, Lover gold and lover lest, bring the girl a hidden crest, Times are dark but oh have faith, the girl gone blue without a trace, the golden girl is cauldron blessed, to save the good and smite the rest_.”

“I’ve heard that before, my father used to sing it to me before I went to sleep.” Nik said after a pause.

“Mine too.” She looked down, and felt fingers graze her cheek. When she blinked up, Nik had a hand out, his face searching.

“Can I kiss you, Lady Zaire?” He whispered.

She thought about it for a second. It would be a terrible sin to kiss him when she would only see him for the night, but oh she wanted to kiss him terribly. She had from the moment he’d scooped up his ice-cream and announced her a genius, and the thought of the kind male in front of her showing her just a tendril of love…

“You may, Lord Nikolai.”

He got up and came to stand in front of her, kneeling down so their eyes were level. With a shy hesitancy, he brought his lips to hers.

His kiss was as warm as his jokes, as embracing as his laughter, and as tender as his soul. She may only have known him for one night, but that was enough.

Her fingers slid into his wavy hair, and his went to lightly caress her waist.

Zaire had never been kissed like this in all her life, and she couldn’t help but pull him closer so she could deepen it, flicking her tongue against his and pushing her breasts to his chest. He quietly moaned, and the sound made a sensation latch into her lower half and rush to the rest of her body.

They both stood so they could be as close to one another as possible, Nik no longer restricting his kiss to just her mouth, but now lowering his full lips to her jaw and neck. Zaire wanted to enjoy the taste he’d left in her mouth, but she was becoming nervous that someone would see.

“Come home with me?” She blurted, not totally thinking of the consequences.

Nik brought himself back and nodded, pressing one more short kiss to her lips before she winnowed them away.

_____

Her room was as opulent as you’d expect for a lady of her stature. Walls of white marble slashed with gold made her surroundings, although not much was seen due to the heavy pink drapes that lined them. Her bed was large and circular, covered in an array of coloured cushions and a thick duvet. There was also a large fireplace that was constantly lit, magic used to keep it forever in control. To the left was her large ensuite, a bath big enough to fit two people, enchanted to always be at the ready if you needed it.

Nik and Zaire stood in front of the fireplace as he lovingly undressed her. He started with helping take the pins out of her hair, letting the long white waves fall to her waist. He then turned her, and let his deft fingers unbutton her dress, all the while letting his fingers graze over her pale skin. He started at her neck, and worked to where they ended just below the base of her spine. He let the dress fall, and Zaire shivered now that she was completely bare before him. She turned, and not nearly as gentle as he had been, ripped at his shirt until it was on the floor with her dress. He let out a low moan of pleasure at her actions, and undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her, jumping slighting to wrap her legs around his waist. He caught her thighs and held her up, kissing her languidly before walking them over to the bed.

As Nik laid her down, all thoughts left Zaire’s mind other than the ones about how much she wanted this male in front of her. How was it possible that in only one night she can feel more desire than she had accumulatively over the last twenty years? It had been decades since her body had soaked like this, since she’d needed to moan just to release some of the tension in her body.

Nik was holding himself up over her, nipping and licking at her neck. Her body jolted as he moved down her, briefly sucking on her nipples before moving to just below her navel. “Is this okay?” It was clear what he wanted to do, and she furiously nodded her approval.

With a cocky smirk on his face, he swiped up her centre with his tongue, moaning when he tasted how wet she was for him. Zaire let out a small gasp at the sensation, and gripped one of the pillows behind her head. He continued to work her with his tongue, focusing on just the right place to make her set on fire. Her legs shook, and her back arched, and she opened her thighs wider so he had all the access he would need. His hands wrapped around her thighs and squeezed, his eyes shut while he dived in and out of her.

“ _Nikolai_.” She hissed his name – the single thing she could remember while he was making her feel this way.

Her body convulsed as she neared the edge, and with one last lick, she was screaming his name as she came. Her legs stopped shaking, and her body was like jelly beneath him. It had far too many years since she’d left like that, and she was revelling not only in her orgasm but also because such a fine man gave it to her and how he did.

He kissed up her body, retracing the steps he’d taken to get down, and he put his elbows either side of her face so he could lean over her.

Zaire grazed her fingers over his face: across his brow, his lips, his cheekbones.

“All good, Darlin’?”

“Do that again, what you did to my body. Can you do that again?” She was utterly delirious from pleasure beneath him, and could no longer string together a truly coherent thought or sentence.

She choked on whatever words she would’ve said next as he slowly entered her, his generous length filling her to his base. She out her arms around him, beckoning him closer but also so she could drag her nails down his back. Her legs wrapped around him, just wanting as much of her skin to be pressed against him as possible. He was quietly groaning his name in her ear, and his thrusts became quicker and more passionate with every passing second.

Between her already recent orgasm, it wasn’t long until she was finishing again, this time growling his name as he went over the edge with her, riding her through it. He collapsed to the side after he was done, and once he made sure she was too, his breathing heavy. Zaire curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest and hooked her leg up on his, running a hand up and down his chiselled torso. His hair was dishevelled, at some point she had pulled at it, and his arm came to securely wrap around her.

“I can’t remember the last time a man made me feel like that.” She admitted to him. Maybe she shouldn’t, she acknowledged as an afterthought, it would seem desperate and might drive him away in the last few hours they could have together.

“A lady such as yourself deserves that anytime she wants.” He assured her.

She laughed lightly and pressed her face into him, closing her eyes and letting her body relax. “You going to be here when I wake up then?”

“Most definitely.”

He rolled them both so he was still holding her, but her back was to his chest. He had one arm resting under her head, and the other securely around her waist. It was the most comfortable position Zaire thought she had ever been in, and let her contented fatigue overcome her.  

____

The sun shone through Zaire’s wide window, and she stifled a groan as she realised she had to get up. She was still cuddled in Nik’s warm embrace, and she didn’t feel inclined to move. She had to though, before a maid came stumbling in wanting to clean the (now incredibly messy) sheets.

“Wake up.” She shook his arms. He made a non-committal hum and just pulled his arm tighter around her. She giggled lightly at his touch and turned her head kissing the underside of his jaw. “I can’t get us breakfast if you don’t let me go.”

“I’m happy just to taste you again, Darlin’.” He purred. His hand around her waist wandered south, and she jolted at his touch.

She smacked his hand away but laughed at his antics. Finally free from his grip, she got up and sauntered over to put her robe on, making sure he got a good look first. “I think that was the best winter solstice I’ve had in a while.”

She turned back to look at him, and her insides melted at the sight. He was propped lazily up on one elbow making his abdominal muscles even more defined. He was still reaching to where her body had just been, and a mischievous smile graced his handsome face.

“I’ll bring you back something to eat.” She left the room before she pounced on him – something that would have been rather unladylike.

She was walking down the spiral steps that went to her kitchen and reflected on the night before. She never could’ve guessed as she watched Nik dance at the ball that he would end up in her bed. Not just that though, he had also listened to her when she spoke, and laughed at her jokes, and made her feel alive again. It may only have been a one night affair, but it was enough to wake up her sleeping soul. She couldn’t contain the smile on her lips.

She sang lightly to herself as she skipped down, but stopped in a deathly instant when she heard people talking in the kitchen, and not just anyone.

She didn’t care about decency as she raced back to her room, running as fast as she could to get away from that voice. She whirled into her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it as she did. Nik greeted her hello, but she didn’t respond.

The blonde male was in the process of getting dressed but he had yet to put on his jacket or shirt. She picked them up off the floor and shoved them at him, urging him to go towards the window.

“The royal children of the Night Court can fly, yes? You need to leave, _now_.”

“But Zaire-”

“I don’t care if this wounds your ego, you need to leave before they get here.”

“Is someone coming?” He smirked. “I can just hide under your bed, or get that bath ready for us.” He winked suggestively.

“Unfortunately, that’s not an option. I don’t care where you go as long as you are far away from this house.” She pushed him back again and he relinquished a step, a confused look on his face. She hated that she made him look like that, but it was for the best. Son of the most powerful High Lady to ever exist or not, the person coming would kill him if she found out what they had done.

She tried to push him again but he caught her wrists and brought them around his neck. He stepped into her, resting his forehead to hers. “If you are afraid of this person, I can help you Zaire. Say the word and it’s done.”

She considered lying to him, trying to salvage this as much as she could, but it would be too unfair to string Nik along like that. She bit her lip, hard enough to hurt, closed her eyes, and told him the truth.

“It’s my husband.”

She went cold as he broke all contact between them. She didn’t dare open her eyes, not wanting to see the look of betrayal on his face that was surely there.

“I wish you were just saying this to drive me away, but I can hear the honesty to your words.” Nik said.

“I’m sorry.” She hushed. “He was meant to be away on a hunting trip for the next four days, I had no idea he was going to come back early.”

Her pathetic excuse for an apology was met with silence, and she opened her eyes assuming he was gone.

He wasn’t, but he was standing in front of her window, one hand raised to the cold glass, lovely wings now extended on his back.

“Whatever has come of this night, at least I made a new friend. Good day to you, Lady Zaire. May I see you again one day.”

He vanished.


End file.
